Break Blossom
by Nemain Theory
Summary: An intricate web of love and mayhem, spun in the deadliest place of all... high school.
1. The Kid Friendly Version of Mata Hari

**Fic Title:** Break Blossom  
**Summary:** An intricate web of love and mayhem, spun in the deadliest place of all... high school.  
**Fandom:** Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Ship(s)**: Zuko/Katara  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter Title:** Prologue: The Kid-Friendly Version of Mata Hari  
**Warning(s):** Sokka being a potty-mouth :3  
**Word Count: **2, 277

**Author's Note:** Why, yes, this _is_ the first installment of an alternate-universe Avatar fanfic, set in our modern world and dripping with high school hormones.

I have no regrets.

* * *

"Sokka? I'm home. I---"

Katara faltered to a dead stop once she entered the living room. Four strange, bearded men regarded her with grave expressions. Her brother was tied to a chair.

"Katara, get out of here!" Sokka cried as he struggled against the ropes. "These people are maniacs! Run!"

"Now, now," said one of the men in a soothing voice, "there's no need for that---"

"Who are you?" Katara demanded, surreptitiously casting her gaze around the room. Water, water, she needed water...

"We shall introduce ourselves shortly, Katara," said another man. While the previous speaker's hair was piled into a neat topknot, thisone sported a messy white mop, the ends sticking up haphazardly in all directions. "We apologize for restraining your brother, but he would not listen---"

"Fuck _yeah _I wouldn't listen!" Sokka raved. "What do you expect me to do, huh? I've never seen you guys before in my life---"

"How do you know my name?" Katara asked. _Aha. There you go._

"--- and you come barging in here---"

The man with the topknot opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by another companion, one whose gray hair flowed from a bald spot to his shoulders. "There will be time for explanations." His voice was cold and dry. "But first you children need to calm down."

"--- looking for my sister, acting all mysterious---"

Katara snapped her wrists.

Water shot out of a large flower vase and hurled itself towards the strangers, hardening in mid-flight to form several ice-tipped daggers. The balding man made a sweeping gesture in the air, and the daggers reverted to their liquid form, falling to the floor with an audible splash.

A strangled yelp escaped Sokka's lips. Katara's fists clenched at her sides.

"_Now _will you let us explain?" snapped the balding man as his brow furrowed in exasperation.

A high-pitched cackle burst from the only stranger who hadn't spoken yet. "Oh, fine work, yes, very fine," he said, green eyes examining the water on the floor before focusing wildly on Katara. "Swift, aggressive, a bit lacking in technique, but that can easily be remedied---"

Katara decided she'd had enough. "_What _is going on here?"

"I was getting to that," the man with the topknot said serenely. "I am Piandao. This is Jeong Jeong." He indicated the messy-haired man, who nodded. "Pakku." The balding one. "And Bumi." The apparently crazy one.

"We are members of... an organization," Jeong Jeong began carefully, "and would like to discuss certain matters---"

"You guys are from a _cult?" _Sokka gasped. "Sorry, but we're not interested---"

"Shut up," said Pakku in the voice of a man relinquishing his already tenuous grasp on patience. "Shut up, or I will kill you where you sit. This I swear."

"On second thought," the boy squeaked, not missing a beat, "I have always been very concerned about the possibility of eternal damnation..."

A muscle started to twitch in Pakku's jaw. Katara sighed. It had been a long day at school. The last thing she needed now was complications, especially in the form of old men who had broken into her house, one of whom seemed to share her special ability to manipulate water.

But what could she do? They weren't going away any time soon, from the looks of it, and, besides, Katara reasoned, if they had wanted to hurt her and Sokka, they would have done so by now.

"All right," she announced, plopping into an armchair. "I'm listening."

"You have a rare gift, Katara," said Piandao. "We have been aware of your existence since the day your power first manifested itself, when you were five years old. Do you remember?"

The siblings exchanged glances.

"How could I forget," Sokka muttered, deadpan.

"We were by the pool. Sokka was teasing me," said Katara, that fateful day's events surfacing from the depths of memory. "I got mad, and suddenly this large... _tentacle _of water rose up and wrapped around Sokka, dragging him into the pool. He almost drowned."

"Good thing Mom and Dad were there to pull me out," Sokka added.

"Yes." Pakku's tone dripped with sarcasm. "Good thing."

"Pakku here has the same talent, girl," said Bumi, slinging a large arm around the other man's shoulders. "He's a Waterbender, like you! Isn't that just _strawberry?"_

"Peachy, Bumi," Jeong Jeong said at last, into the blank silence. "You mean peachy."

"Eh? What's that?" Bumi cocked his head. "I like strawberries better. They're delicious."

Piandao cleared his throat. "Pakku can train you, Katara. He can teach you how to control your gift, while at the same time maximizing it to its fullest potential."

_Waterbender? _Katara mused. The idea did have a certain appeal, but Sokka raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"What's in it for you guys?" he asked bluntly.

"Once she is fully trained, we must ask her to embark on an important mission," said Pakku. "Although, frankly, it is as much for her benefit as ours."

Before Katara could ask him what he meant, Bumi leaned forward. "Tell me, Miss Katara," he said in a low, almost conspiratorial whisper, "how do you feel about... revenge?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked. "Well, the concept has always struck me as pointless. I'd have to say I'm rather against it."

"Not even on the man who killed your mother?" Jeong Jeong pressed.

The color drained from Sokka's face. Katara's eyes blazed with fury, but her voice was as cold as arctic frost when she spoke. "My mother died in a fire."

"Set by Ozai's men," said Piandao quietly.

Katara's brow wrinkled. "The business magnate? What does he have to do with this?"

"The fire started in a warehouse that belonged to one of Ozai's rivals," Pakku explained. "It spread to the neighboring buildings, including the office where Kya was working. Our intelligence reports have confirmed that Ozai ordered the blaze."

Jeong Jeong's lips twisted in a humorless smile. "Arson is, alas, only one of the numerous methods he employs to wipe out the competition."

"Ozai is not just a businessman," Piandao chimed in. "He's also a crime lord. He controls most of the smuggling, gambling and drug trafficking operations in New York. Fire Nation United is merely a front for his illegal activities. He has destroyed countless lives, and he gets away with it because of his wealth and connections."

Katara sank deeper into the armchair. Ozai's face loomed in her mind's eye as she had seen it in periodicals and on television, handsome and stern, his voice and words oozing with power and confidence as he smoothly answered questions. He was one of the richest men in the world and had seemed so far removed from Katara and her sleepy little hometown in Connecticut, but now...

Now, because of him, her mother was dead.

"We are from the Order of the White Lotus," said Jeong Jeong, "a secret task force organized with a very specific goal in mind: to bring down Ozai and thus eliminate the threat of Fire Nation United, allowing peace and justice to reign once more."

"On weekends, we have tea and poetry readings," Bumi chirped. "Board games, also."

Piandao continued where Jeong Jeong had left off. "Despite all our best efforts, as much as I hate to admit it, we have so far failed to breach Ozai's inner sanctum. He is too careful, too well-protected. We have spies everywhere, but so does he. His men are fiercely loyal because they fear his wrath."

"So what do you want me to do?" Katara asked. "I'm only sixteen. How can I possibly help?"

The Order looked at one another uneasily. This was clearly the part they had been dreading.

"Ozai has a son," Pakku said at last. "His name is Zuko. He is of high school age, as you are."

Katara's eyes widened. Surely they weren't suggesting...

"No, no, no, no, _no!" _Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs, shaking with such anger that he somehow managed to look threatening despite being tied to a chair. "You disgusting creeps! Katara is not going to _whore _herself out just so your side can win! She's not Mata Hari, you bastards, she's my little sister!"

Through the haze of shock, Katara couldn't help feeling mildly impressed that Sokka knew who Mata Hari was. Before she could commend him, Bumi shrieked with laughter.

"Nothing _that _sleazy, young man. That's FNU tactics."

"Bumi's right," said Piandao. "All we are asking, Katara, is that you become Zuko's friend. Get close to him and, through him, find a way to Ozai. Once you have discovered that opening, leave the rest to us."

Sokka looked bewildered. "So she'll be like... Mata Hari, the kid-friendly version?"

"Succinctly put, yes," replied Pakku, nodding.

"That's _still _insane! What if she gets caught? They might hurt her or, God forbid, kill her---"

"We will assign someone to watch out for her at all times," Jeong Jeong interrupted quickly. "And with Pakku's training, she will be able to handle any pressing dangers. Water extinguishes fire, after all."

"But she'll still be risking her life." Sokka shook his head vehemently. "I won't allow it."

"I think, Sokka, that decision is not up to you," said Piandao.

All eyes turned to Katara, who said nothing.

"Well, Katara?" Jeong Jeong prompted. "The plan is simple. You and Sokka are due to be sent to New York anyway, to live with your father, in the absence of a legal guardian following Kya's death. You will be enrolled at Ba Sing Se Academy, where Zuko and his sister go to school. From that point on, it's only a matter of seeking him out and gaining his trust."

"Why can't..." Katara drew a deep breath, attempting to clear her muddled thoughts. "Why can't I make friends with the sister, instead?"

The Order stiffened.

"No," said Piandao.

"Absolutely not," said Pakku.

"Bad idea," said Bumi.

Katara frowned. "Okay...?"

"Believe me," said Jeong Jeong fervently, "the _last _thing you want to do is get close to Azula."

Katara looked down at her hands, which she'd folded on her lap, and contemplated the choice set before her. Her mother had died two weeks ago, and while the grief was by no means diminished, the days had almost returned to their normal pace. She and Sokka had spent the time packing their things and wrapping up loose ends, preparing for their move to New York City. If she refused the Order's mission, she would still have to go to New York, but then she'd lead a normal life--- well, as normal a life as you could get when swimming pools didn't hesitate to commit fratricide for you. She wouldn't have to deal with danger and intrigue.

She would never gain mastery of her element.

She would never have the chance to stop an evil man.

She would never be able to avenge her mother's death.

Katara's gaze snapped up. "I'll do it," she said firmly.

Sokka's jaw dropped open. "Katara, have you gone _nuts?_ You can't---"

"Sokka, please," she begged. "Remember how scared I'd be every time my power got out of control? Remember how lost and angry we felt when they called to tell us Mom died in the fire?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"This is my chance to _do _something. Something great. Something that matters. I can't just let it pass me by."

Conflicting emotions rolled over Sokka's face like thunderclouds. Finally, he sighed. "All right, sis. All right." He looked sharply at the Order. "But you're going to have to train me, too!"

"Train you in... what, exactly?" questioned Jeong Jeong.

"I don't know! Guns. Swords. Weapons. Martial arts. Whatever._" _Sokka raised his chin in defiance. "Katara may be the freakishly powerful Waterbender girl, but _I'm _her big brother. It's my job to protect her, and I can't do that if I can't do... anything."

"I think that can be arranged," said Piandao, with a trace of warmth.

"Just one more thing." Katara frowned. "How did you know where to find us? How did you know about, well, me?"

"Your father, of course!" Bumi exclaimed. "He's one of our agents. The day he realized you were a Waterbender, he contacted us straight away. We've been keeping tabs on you ever since."

Katara's frown deepened. In the four years since her parents' divorce, Hakoda had existed merely as a voice on the other end of the line. He hadn't even come to Kya's funeral. Way back in her childhood, even then, he'd always seemed a distant figure, closer to Sokka than he would ever be to her. And now, to find out that he was working for a top-secret organization aiming to bring about the downfall of an empire... There was so much she didn't know about him, Katara realized.

"You will begin intensive training once spring break starts. I shall come to you," Pakku informed her. "During that time you will also learn more about FNU, the Order... and Zuko."

Katara nodded, ignoring the flutter of apprehension that welled up in her stomach at the mention of the boy she had to eventually betray. She shook hands with each member of the Order, Bumi being last.

"Miss Katara," said Bumi happily, "I think this is the start of a beautiful alliance."

Katara smiled. "I think so, too, Bumi."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" You could have squeezed out molasses from Sokka's tone. "I'm glad we're all such good friends all of a sudden. I'm glad everything's soft kittens and sparkly rainbows." He inhaled, then shouted, _"Now will someone please_ _get me the hell out of this chair?!!"_


	2. Tea Latte Swans and Perfect Moments

**Fic Title:** Break Blossom  
**Summary:** An intricate web of love and mayhem, spun in the deadliest place of all... high school.  
**Fandom:** Avatar: The Last Airbender  
**Ship(s):** Zuko/Katara  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter Title:** Chapter 01: Tea Latte Swans and Perfect Moments  
**Warning(s):** Awkward!Zutara and Zuko being a sketchy little liar.  
**Word Count:** 2, 284

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone who read the first part and left their comments and suggestions. You guys rock. The Moroccan mint chocolate tea latte mentioned in this chapter is a real drink being served at Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf; I highly recommend it, and, no, they're not paying me to say that xD

* * *

Spring break hung over New York in a pearly mist. Light rain silvered the streets, dripping off leaf-edges and rooftops, covering unfurled umbrellas in sprays of watery sequins. A fresh, clean scent pervaded the damp air.

Katara sighed happily as she made her way down the sidewalk. Raindrops caressed her face and bare arms in soft, gentle whispers, like a lover or a mother or something equally comforting. _We are children of oceans, of lakes, of puddles and springs, _Pakku had said during the lesson which transpired earlier that day, _and thus we know no higher bliss than that found in the embrace of our natural element. _

Of course, it was difficult--- and somewhat disturbing--- to imagine Pakku feeling _any _kind of bliss whatsoever, but Katara was in a generous mood.

_This looks like a nice spot for a cup of tea, _she thought, entering a little cafe tucked by the corner of the street. The place was almost full, but there was an empty table beside the window. Katara sat down and was promptly approached by a bored-looking waitress.

"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon." The waitress flashed the perfunctory fixed show-of-teeth of those who have been told to smile when taking a customer's order. She handed Katara a glossy menu. "What are you having?"

"A... Moroccan mint chocolate tea latte, please," said Katara.

"Great," said the waitress in the wooden tones of those who couldn't care less one way or the other. She scribbled on her notepad and walked off.

A few minutes later, Katara was breathing in the sweet, milky aroma wafting from the steaming mug placed in front of her. Feeling mischievous and secure in the knowledge that New Yorkers Don't Give A Damn About You, Anyway, she wiggled her fingers in the air, causing the hot liquid surface to bubble and ripple, to rise_ just _a bit above the rim and form interesting shapes before splashing back down. Dolphins and bridges and... hmm, maybe she could attempt a tea latte swan...

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

The half-finished swan collapsed rather violently, causing a few droplets to splash onto the table. Katara snatched her hands away as she looked up at the direction the raspy voice had come from. "Sorry?"

"It's just that---" The boy ruefully indicated the already occupied tables. "There isn't anywhere else to sit, so..."

He was tall and pale-skinned, with black hair that fell into golden eyes but wasn't long enough to completely obscure the huge, angry scar marring the left side of his face. It looked like a burn mark. Whatever experience caused that injury must have been unbelievably traumatic.

_If Mom had survived the fire, would she have had a scar like that, too? Would she have been able to live with it?_

Katara was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize she was staring until the boy stiffened, his hand flying up to instinctively cover the scar before dropping back to his side.

"Forget it," he said brusquely, frowning. "I understand."

"No, wait!" Katara's urgent plea stopped the boy before he could turn away. "I'm sorry. Of course you can sit down. It's just that my mom died in a fire--- that _is _a burn mark, isn't it?" She stopped short and gasped the moment the words left her lips, realizing the tactlessness of that question. "Sorry! I only meant--- _sorry." _

_Okay, Katara, _she told herself, _shut up before you make this situation any worse._

There was a hesitant silence. Finally, the boy spoke. "Yes, it's a burn," he said gravely as he slid into the chair opposite Katara.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked tentatively.

The corners of his lips tilted in a sardonic grin. "Only when I look in the mirror."

Unsure how to respond, Katara busied herself by picking up her mug and taking a sip. She brightened. "Hey, this is good! New Yorkers really know their beverages."

He shot her an amused look. "Tourist?"

She cringed. _Why am I being such an idiot? _"No, I just moved here, actually. A few days ago. From Connecticut."

"Oh, _Connecticut. _Brrr."

Katara laughed. "Our winters are only hypothermia-inducing if you're not used to them."

The same sullen-faced waitress came to take the boy's order. He flicked a cursory glance at the menu. "Just coffee, please. Black."

"Excellent choice," deadpanned the waitress, moving away.

Katara realized she still hadn't introduced herself. "Oh, my name's Katara."

"My name's..." The boy paused for just a fraction of a second. "Lee."

"Lee?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look like a Lee." Oh, God, what was _wrong _with her today?

But instead of appearing insulted, he merely shrugged. "I get that a lot. Katara's a nice name, though."

"Thanks."

The waitress returned, served Lee his coffee and disappeared again. Much to Katara's surprise, he immediately took a long, hearty swig from the mug.

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that too hot?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "It's okay. I like hot things."

"Scalding, even---"

"So why'd you move to New York?" he asked, changing the topic.

"My parents got divorced a few years ago. After Mom... after the fire, my brother and I had to come here, to live with my dad."

"That sucks." Lee's eyes widened. "Not about you living with your dad. That's great. Well, unless you don't like him, in which case it isn't, but, I mean, about your mom. It's very difficult to lose someone you care about deeply..." He flinched. "That sounded inane. I'm sorry. I'm bad at this."

Touched by his awkward sincerity, Katara gave him a gentle smile. "Who isn't?"

Lee relaxed, but only a little. "So I guess you must also be transferring schools. You're in high school, too, right?"

"Sophomore. You?"

"Senior. Take _that." _A look of superiority crossed his face.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. And we were getting along so well, too."

"I know. It's bad for my record."

"What record?"

"Well, I..." He scratched the back of his head with a hint of nervousness, momentarily avoiding eye contact. "I'm not very good with people. I don't have a lot of friends." He grimaced. "That sounded really pathetic, didn't it?"

"I don't know about that. You were brave enough to ask if you could sit with me, after all."

The teasing hint in Katara's voice seemed to improve Lee's disposition, for he looked at her gratefully and responded with a joke of his own. "Ah, the things a man will do for his daily caffeine fix." He gestured to her mug. "Speaking of drinks, yours is getting cold."

"Oh!" Katara resisted the urge to smack her own forehead. "Right." She'd enjoyed bantering with Lee so much that she'd all but forgotten about her tea latte. It was still warm, much to her relief.

They sipped their beverages in comfortable silence for a while, surrounded by the bittersweet fragrance of coffee beans and the muted conversations from other tables, while rain beat gently on the world outside the window, a world washed in gray hues but brightened considerably by spots of moving color, cars and people passing by. Inside The Jasmine Dragon, the lights had been turned down; a mellow amber glow suffused the air, entwining with the shadows, adding a warm cast to Lee's pale complexion and flickering in his golden eyes.

_A perfect moment, _thought Katara, savoring the drink's sweet, minty taste coating her tongue. Like the time she'd bent snow from tree branches and it had fallen all around her and Sokka in a soft, powdery white mist. Like the time her mother had traced Eridanus in the sky, and before Katara's eyes the river constellation had taken shape in spangled icy silver _("There is water everywhere, Katara," Kya had said. "Even in the stars.")._ It was a perfect moment, to be captured and forever kept within the walls of her heart, and nothing could ruin it.

Well, almost nothing.

An insistent ringing sound jerked Katara out of her reverie. Lee jumped, the look on his face switching quickly from startled to annoyed as he dug a cellular phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear. "What do you want?" he snapped.

_That's odd. _Katara hadn't pegged him for the snappish type, but then again, she'd only met him several minutes ago. Nevertheless, she felt an odd sense of displacement as his face settled into cold, harsh lines.

"Yeah, I'll be there... I just went out for some coffee... I _said _I'll be there. All right? Yeah... Yeah, I'm going in a while... I _know." _He ended the call abruptly, looking murderous.

His expression softened when their eyes locked. "That was my sister," he said apologetically. "She gets on my nerves."

"I know how you feel," said Katara. "It's a miracle my brother and I haven't killed each other yet."

Lee muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "You have no idea."

"What?"

"Never mind. Listen, I have to go. There's a family thing. And I can't _not _go." Lee stood up, then cleared his throat. "But, umm, I was thinking that..."

Katara waited in expectant silence. A slight flush of color tinged his cheeks as he nervously pressed forward. "Could we... that is to say, I was wondering if we could, maybe, plan an activity together?"

"An activity?" Katara repeated after another pause.

"Yes, an activity!" Lee confirmed with a tad of desperation. "We could go to the movies or have lunch or feed the ducks or... you know. Activities. Whatever you want."

Katara brightened. "You mean, like, a _date."_

"Kind of. I mean, yes! A date. Definitely a date." Lee had gone very red by now.

_Adorable, _Katara thought dreamily. He was probably one of those sweet, dorky guys who spent a lot of time reading classic literature or tinkering with chemistry sets. He probably---

"So? What do you say?"

_Earth to Katara. _She nodded briskly. "I'd love to."

Shoulders loosening, Lee almost seemed to collapse from sheer relief. "Great! That's just... that's really great. So I should get your number, so we can, you know, keep in touch."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

They exchanged numbers. He smiled at her, the shy, hesitant, lopsided smile of those who are unused to such an action, and she tried to ignore the way her pulse fluttered as she smiled back.

"It was nice meeting you," Lee said earnestly. "I'll see you soon. I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Katara gave him a little wave and let her gaze follow his retreating back.

_Dear Diary, _she wrote in her mental journal, _today was fantastic. I had a good practice session with Master Pakku (and I think I'm really getting the hang of Waterbending), and I met this cute boy who asked me out, and he was funny and he was nice and..._

Katara froze. And he'd forgotten to pay for his coffee.

*

In the backseat of the limousine, Zuko thumped his head against the rain-spattered window glass as a sudden realization washed over him in a panic-stricken tidal wave.

_SHIT I FORGOT TO PAY MY BILL OH GOD I JUST LEFT HER THERE HOLY FUCK---_

"Turn around," he ordered the chauffeur. "I forgot something."

Zuko's bodyguard shot him a sharp look from the passenger seat. "Zuko, we can't afford to waste any more time," Jee admonished. "I am sorry, but you're going to be late enough for the charity ball as it is. You know how your father gets when he is displeased." His eyes rested momentarily on Zuko's scar.

The boy deflated, biting back a scathing retort concerning the hypocrisy of _Ozai _and _charity ball _in the same sentence. Jee was loyal to him, no doubt, but there was no telling what the chauffeur would report back to his father.

Zuko's fingers trembled as he punched buttons on his cellular phone. _Pick up, please pick up..._

"Hello?"

The delicate lilt of her voice did something wracking to Zuko's nerves. "Katara! I'm so sorry, I just remembered that I forgot to pay for my drink. I can't go back now, but, um, do you have enough money? I'll make it up to you next time, I swear, but you might have to wash the dishes or something, in which case I'll really, _really _make it up to you. I'll... wash your dishes..." His ears picked up what he was saying as if recording a transmission from a distant planet, and he registered that he sounded like a moron. He trailed off helplessly.

She laughed. The sound floated through the faint crackle of static and right into Zuko's heart. "It's all right, Lee. I can cover for you."

"Oh, good, thanks---" Zuko flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm an idiot, Katara. Sorry."

"No problem. You're cute, anyway," she joked. "I'll see you soon. You know, for our... activity."

Was she _flirting _with him? Zuko found it very hard to breathe all of a sudden. "Yeah. Our activity. All right. I'll... I'll call again soon, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and Zuko hung up, pulse accelerating with excitement. He'd never expected it when he'd strolled into that dinky hole-in-the-wall cafe, never expected he'd meet such an amazing, pretty girl who genuinely seemed to like him...

And he'd run out on the bill.

And he'd lied about his name, because he didn't really trust anyone and it had been so good to pretend, even for a short time, that he was an ordinary boy, not a fire-spurting freak who was the heir to one of the largest, wealthiest business empires in the United States...

Zuko groaned, earning puzzled glances from Jee and the chauffeur.


End file.
